clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
SCC-7575
Senior Clone Commander 7575, often nicknamed "Mist", he was the Commander of the 10th Mountain Division. He happened to be a clone trooper who served the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. 7575 also had the opportunity to take part in, and graduated A-17's elite clone commander training program. Given the rank Senior Clone Commander, who was designed for the mountaineering division "Mist" was given control of the 10th Mt. Div. "Mist" and half of his division took part in the Battle of Saleucami, where they provided long range support from the various mountain regions. They also had the task of eliminating long range CIS support and destroying supply convoys. During Order 66 "Mist" was based on Saleucami and was one of the last clones to receive the order due to the nature of their environment comms were limited. It wasn't until 2 months after the first order was given that the 10th received word. Although communication took place with clones that received the order none thought to bring it up with the 10th, or SCC-7575. Eventually the 10th got wind of order 66 when an unknown Jedi fled to Saleucami and a near by frigate sent word to "Mist" informing him of his duties to kill the Jedi. During this period "Mist" put Order 37 into effect in an attempt to draw out the Jedi from hiding, this method showed success and the Jedi was swiftly executed after Saleucami taking just 12 civilian casualties. Personality and Traits "Mist" was known for his quiet nature. For an SCC he was rather at one with himself and would often be seen studying other planet's languages during his spare time. He never spoke during combat unless he was giving an order. How ever he was a very fierce fighter. Clones would often tell stories of how "Mist" knew where the enemy was going to shoot next, and would risk coming inches away from a blaster round in his confidence. But "Mist" was just confident in his ability to be in the right place at the right time. His favourite weapon was the modified DC-15a that the 10th received as a standard issue rifle and he despised the DC-15s and would often never carry a side arm because, "it weighs more, and I never use it". Operation Green Hammer Operation 'Green Hammer' was the op' name given to a planned ambush against near 1000 CIS droids. The initial challenge however was that the 10th only had 164 men at their disposal, including a TX-130 Fighter Tank and several AV-7 Antivehicle cannons. They also had support from space and available fighters that could fly in the atmosphere and still navigate the mountains. The ambush was lead and planned by Mist himself and was kicked off by a well timed barrage from the AV-7s creating a huge landslide which either knocked over or destroyed a large bulk of the CIS army. Heavy fighting ensued, but with the CIS being caught off guard with very little available cover nearby, most of the droids perished at the blaster fire or the 10th.Category:Commanders Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone Trooper varients Category:10th Mountain Division Category:Characters Category:Clone trooper